battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Z2-18 Bomber
| mindmg = 12 | maxdmg = 18 | numattacks = 4 | range = 1-5 | line of fire = Indirect | game file name = air_bomber }} __TOC__ Overview The Z2-18 Bomber is an air unit and was first available to players as a Boss Strike reward during the Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid, at Tier 10. The Bomber is an armored aircraft (at higher ranks) equipped with both bombs and machine guns. The bombs will strike at a single ground target and inflict a fire-based damage-over-time. The Machine Guns' are for anti-air defense. The Carpet Bombing attack requires plenty of preparation, but when it is ready, it will target all enemies (total of 6 turns for prep). Unfortunately, this attack has low accuracy and the damage spread is wide, and thus unreliable. Also, after the Bomber's one shot with this attack, there is a lengthy reload wait. Something to note about the Bomber is that after a certain rank, the Bomber has 100% chance for critical hits, effectively doubling all its attack damage stats. However, the Bomber also very low accuracy compared to that of other Air units. Boss Strike Reward The Z2-18 Bomber is pre-ranked based on the player's level when the reward is unlocked during Boss Strike. Attacks Combat Maneuvers= }} |-| Combat Maneuvers= | dot = true | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 | notes = | targets = ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = air_bomb_drop | power1 = 15 | power2 = 20 | power3 = 25 | power4 = 30 | power5 = 35 | power6 = 40 | power7 = 45 | power8 = 50 | power9 = 55 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 5 | accuracy3 = 10 | accuracy4 = 10 | accuracy5 = 15 | accuracy6 = 15 | accuracy7 = 20 | accuracy8 = 20 | accuracy9 = 25 }} }} |-| Combat Maneuvers= }} Statistics | pc3 = Level 20 | pc4 = Level 31 | pc5 = Level 41 | pc6 = Level 51 | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | prerankreq1 = 1 | prerankreq2 = 12 | prerankreq3 = 20 | prerankreq4 = 31 | prerankreq5 = 41 | prerankreq6 = 51 | uv1 = 9 | uv2 = 41 | uv3 = 73 | uv4 = 117 | uv5 = 150 | uv6 = 188 | uv7 = 206 | uv8 = 218 | uv9 = 235 | crit1 = 0 | crit2 = 15 | crit3 = 30 | crit4 = 60 | crit5 = 75 | crit6 = 100 | crit7 = 105 | crit8 = 110 | crit9 = 115 | notes = | power1 = 15 | power2 = 20 | power3 = 25 | power4 = 30 | power5 = 35 | power6 = 40 | power7 = 45 | power8 = 50 | power9 = 55 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 5 | accuracy3 = 10 | accuracy4 = 10 | accuracy5 = 15 | accuracy6 = 15 | accuracy7 = 20 | accuracy8 = 20 | accuracy9 = 25 }} Cost Updates 3.0.4 Patch * Added, yet available only through Boss Strike. Gallery File:Uniticon-bomber_large.png|Larger, more detailed image. Category:Boss Strike Category:3.0.4 Patch